


nightmare defeated

by magentam



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 23:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magentam/pseuds/magentam
Summary: fiora helps reyn get over a nightmare.





	nightmare defeated

It is, unfortunately, not often that they're able to get a good night's sleep all together.

It's not sharing one bed between the three of them that's the problem, thankfully. It's the nightmares, the traumas they carry, that come back to haunt them, that's the cause of it.

Fiora wakes from her lucid sleep when the largest of the three startles, sitting up between her and Shulk.

"Reyn?" she mumbles, rolling over to face him.

The aforementioned brings a large hand to his face, rubbing his eyes. "S-sorry," he says, breathless.

She sits up, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Nightmare?" she asks, knowing well the answer.

Reyn swallows. "Yeah," he says. "The one with Shulk."

Fiora nods. She presses against his back, coaxing him to lie back down. Then she takes one of his hands and guides it over to Shulk on the other side of him.

She presses his hand firmly to Shulk's chest.

"You feel that? He's fine, Reyn."

Reyn lets his heart, racing from his dream, sync up with the heartbeat under his palm.

Meanwhile, Shulk stirs. "What's wrong?" he mumbles, half awake.

"Reyn just had a nightmare," she says, removing her hand from Reyn's to tuck a piece of hair behind Shulk's ear. "Go back to sleep, Shulk."

Before obliging, Shulk takes Reyn's hand into both of his, hugging it to himself. Fiora and Reyn watch as he does this and glance at each other, smiling.

Shulk releases the big hand and turns over on his side to cuddle into Reyn's chest.

Fiora smiles at the sight, kissing the side of Reyn's head before cuddling up against his back.

One nightmare successfully defeated.

**Author's Note:**

> always need more of these three being a cute ot3 u-u


End file.
